Nyx and Fawn
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: Nyx want to figure out where Fawn has hidden Gruff. So she makes her eat mud trying to get the information. Also, she steals all her clothes and thus forces her to go home naked where a little surprise is waiting.


It was late at night and the stars were sparkling above Neverland. Fawn helped her big friend Gruff to find a hiding place. For Nyx was after them.

She found a nice place near the mermaid lagoon at a little clearing bordered by large trees. She deemed it a good and secure place.

»Sleep well, big fellow,« she said, kissed him softly behind his ears and took off. Her treehouse in Pixie Hollow was far away form this remote lagoon. So, she had better hurry in order to reach her house before the Scout fairies chasing after them would realize they were gone.

She was halfway there when she heard a noise coming out of the trees around her. She looked carful, but didn't see anything unusual.

Suddenly Nyx herself stepped out of a bush and made a beeline for Fawn. Grabbing her by her arms she pinioned her against a tree.

»Let me go!« screamed Fawn, but it was in vain.

»Where is the Neverbeast?« Nyx asked loudly.

»I won't say anything!«

»Then I will make you tell me!«

Nyx slapped her in the face and Fawn winced.

»Let me go!«

Nyx slapped again and again and Fawn yelled.

Nyx seized Fawn's head and pushed her down to the ground where Fawn got on her hands and knees.

»Just tell me where this Neverbeast is!«

»Never!«

»As you please,« Nyx said, almost grinning.

She seized her head anew and pulled her up so she could look in Fawn's eyes. Without warning Nyx spat on her face. Then she pushed her down to the ground again, so Fawn was on all fours.

»Eat the mud,« Nyx ordered.

Fawn got her face down and opened her mouth. She pulled out her tongue and forced herself to eat it. It tasted disgusting and prompted her to nearly throw up, but she went on eating and licking the mud. Nyx was holding Fawn's head strong against the ground.

Her mouth was full with dirt and she began to wonder how long Nyx was making her do this. But then she recognized that she would have to actually swallow it in order to please her master. She did swallow it and choked instantly. She heard Nyx laugh.

»Good. Eat it all up.«

»Please …« Fawn was pushed even deeper into the mud so she couldn't see anything else but this brown dirt.

»Go on. Don't stop,« Nyx said »I wanna see your face all covered with mud.«

The animal fairy was pushed another 2 inches into the mud. Even Fawn's ears were now covered with mud and she felt like having eaten bowls of mud. Her belly was full with it. It was a weird feeling getting full up, however, not with food, but with mud.

She felt herself getting deeper into the mud and wasn't able to breathe anymore. She fidgeted and could feel Nyx doffing all of Fawn's clothes. She became dizzy because of the lack of air. All she could see was a big blur of brown and black. Nyx had stripped Fawn completely and the animal fairy could feel her cold bareness, while she was struggling for air. She almost fainted.

Suddenly Nyx pulled her out of the mud and Fawn breathed heavily.

»Would you like some more?« the Scout fairy asked.

Fawn glared at her and made attempts to cover herself up. »Why am I naked?«

»Do you want your clothes back?«

»Yes.«

»It looks like you don't have enough pixie dust to fly. I guess you brought your little friend far away from Pixie Hollow.« Nyx took Fawn's clothes and flew with them away.

»No!« screamed Fawn. What should she do now? Nyx had all her clothes.

She was naked and felt dizzy. And she didn't have enough dust to fly. She had no choice. The only way to reach Pixie Hollow was to walk afoot.

* * *

She'd been walking for hours now and felt tired, dizzy and queasy. It lasted not long till she heard voices and knew she had reached Pixie Hollow, but she couldn't go to her treehouse like this. She was naked. But it was almost dawn. She got to be quick.

As fast as she could she ran straightly toward the _spring_ trying not to bump into someone. She managed it to arrive at her tree, but realized with horror that she had not enough pixie dust to even get up to the top of the tree where her house was. She tried to concentrate. Maybe she could get some dust at the great tree in the center of the hollow. There every fairy got his or her ration of dust. But how could she get there without being seen.

She ran as quickly as she was able to and tried to ignore every voice. Perhaps some fairies saw her, but she just tried to be at least fast enough, so the fairies couldn't see what fairy it was.

She was almost at the center of Pixie Hollow and could tell that she'd heard at least over ten sparrow men and fairies laugh at her. But she didn't care. She had to reach the great tree in order to get pixie dust.

»Fawn?«

She spun around. Rumble stood there. The muscular sparrow man that was a friend of glimmer.

»What do you want?«

He grinned. »Why are you nude?«

»Don't ask me that,« Fawn said and ran away, but Rumble grabbed her arm. »Let me go!« she screamed.

»You look good,« he said.

»What do you want from me?«

Rumble whirled her around so he could see in her eyes. »You do look gorgeous.« He looked at her spellbound. »Gimme a blowjob.«

»What?!« she wanted to scream for help, but then everybody would come and see her naked too. So, again she had no choice.

The two of them went behind a near tree and Rumble unzipped his pants. She got to her knees and damped her lips a little bit with her spittle. She pulled down his underpants and a raging cock sprang out in front of her face.

»Make it quick« he said and without further warning he seized her head and made her take all of his dick in her mouth.

What Fawn couldn't know was that this whole thing – from the mud to this blowjob now – was set up by Nyx and Rumble.

And while Fawn was concentrating on this big cock in her mouth, Nyx had drummed up all habitants of Pixie Hollow and a big crowd was now around them and watched Fawn.

»You see,« Nyx said to the crowd. »This is Fawn, the slut.«


End file.
